


只願君心似我心 part45

by MU1122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MU1122/pseuds/MU1122





	只願君心似我心 part45

知勳靠著順榮的身體就感受到那股燥熱，又看了看順榮隱忍的臉，心疼得不得了，撫上順榮那流滿汗的臉，吻了下去。

兩人交纏了好一會兒，知勳伸手握住順榮的慾望，順榮一把抓住他的手。

「你要想清楚，我現在的狀態要是做下去可拿捏不好分寸，我真的不想傷了你。」

「然後傷了你自己嗎？」

知勳見順榮痛苦的神情，眼淚有些控制不住的流了下來。

「別哭啊。」見知勳淚流不止，順榮慌得吻去知勳的淚。

「我不要順榮痛苦，我能為你做的，就讓我為你做吧，好嗎？」

順榮點點頭，抱起知勳，輕輕的放到床上，褪去他所有的衣裳，啃著他那白嫩的鎖骨，見順榮毫無章法的進攻，知道他確實忍不住了，知勳伸手解開順榮的褲子，撫上他的炙熱，用手套弄著，還俯下身，將其含入口中。

「知勳，不用這樣的……」

知勳沒理會順榮的話兒，用舌頭舔拭著柱身，順榮舒服的悶哼了一聲，手指插入知勳的髮絲中，也不再說什麼，只是前後擺動自己的下半身，釋放體內的慾望，過不久就解放在知勳嘴裡。

「很髒的，別吞下去。」順榮一把將知勳嘴裡自己的東西撈出來。

「沒關係的，順榮。」順榮慌張的臉，惹來知勳笑得開懷。

「別鬧，我是認真的。」

順榮一邊說著一邊將自己的東西抹上知勳的後庭，知勳有些不適的扭著屁股，順榮為安撫他邊吻著他邊套弄他的男根，一手則開拓後庭。

「嗯……嗯啊」

很快的順榮找到了他的敏感點，朝那處進攻，知勳在前後夾擊之下解放了，面色潮紅的用充滿情慾的眼神望著順榮。

「可以進來了……」

知勳懇求著，雖說自己是來解決順榮的情慾的，但在這種情況下，自己也深陷其中。

順榮也沒多說什麼，將忍了許久的慾望放進知勳的身體裡，開始抽插，知勳接受著劇烈的撞擊，卻不敢發出聲音。

「叫出來，別忍著。」

順榮頂向他的那一點，知勳忍不住的叫了出來。

「啊啊啊……可是……皇后和貴妃……嗯嗯」

知勳捂著嘴，不肯大聲的叫出。

「來人，送皇后，貴妃回宮。」

「是。」

有人應允後，外頭就聽見她們離去的聲響。

「這樣可以了吧？」

順榮拿開知勳的手。

「嗯嗯……順榮再快一點……要……」

知勳也不記形象的大聲呻吟，讓順榮在裡頭又大了一圈。

「啊啊啊……」

知勳在順榮在深處頂到底後，射了今日的第二次，小穴收縮也讓順榮倒抽了一口氣，交代在那溫暖的田地裡了，可順榮沒拔出來，而是繼續今晚的第三次。

「嗚嗚嗚……順榮，慢一點……」

知勳被折騰得哭了起來，可順榮早已停不下來，慾望被激發得淋漓盡致，狠狠得抽插著濕淋淋的小穴。

「舒服嗎？」

順榮還不忘挑逗知勳，撫上前方又抬頭的男根。

「舒服……嗯啊啊」

順榮的頂弄加上撫慰，知勳早已神智不清，順榮將其放上自己的大腿，又進入新的深度，讓知勳舒服的向後仰。此時順榮壞心的停了下來，雖然春藥所造成的情慾還未完全緩解，可順榮忍著也要讓知勳自己來索取。

對於順榮忽然停下，知勳感到空虛，不滿的咬了順榮的肩膀。

「動一動……順榮。」知勳帶著哭腔說道。

「知勳想要的話自己動吧。」

順榮含住知勳胸前的紅櫻，手撫上那光滑的後背，就是不動，知勳忽然覺得自己是來被玩弄的，淚眼汪汪的瞪了順榮一眼後，就自己扭著腰，上下擺動起來，因為自己控制讓知勳更加的舒服。

「好棒……順榮……嗯啊……又要……」

聽見知勳又要高潮，順榮壞心的向上頂去。

「嗯啊啊啊！」

沒料到順榮動作的知勳，在毫無撫慰前頭的狀況下射了，知勳倒在順榮的胸膛上喘氣，可他知道這不是結束，順榮的還在自己體內尚未解放。

順榮讓知勳扶著床圍，從後背進入，扶著他的腰狠狠的頂撞起來。

「不要了……順榮……快點射……」

知勳徹底的失了神，順榮狠狠的深入到底，射進最裡面，讓知勳又射了。

但是藥效強烈的春藥沒那麼容易退去，這晚知勳記不得到底做了幾次，只知道自己最後暈了過去。


End file.
